1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot rest assembly for chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the chairs are equipped with a foot rest to allow the user to lie down comfortably. Nevertheless, the foot rest is fixed to the chair and cannot be attached to currently available chairs as the foot rest has a complicated structure and is costly. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved foot rest assembly which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.